Ils sont si compliqués
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Première fois entre Heero et Duo... je sais, ENCORE une !


Auteur : Sano-chan

Mail : : _Ils sont si compliqués…qu'ils ne se comprendront jamais !(Enfin, c'est à voir…)_

Genre : Lemon, POV Duo, POV Heero, yaoi

Couple : 01x02 mes pitits chouchous chéris !

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Je suis en train d'essayer de contacter Alex Tam et Cilia pour élaborer un plan d'attaque contre Sunrise !

Notes : "pensées", « paroles »

changement de point de vue

Ils sont si compliqués…qu'ils ne se comprendront jamais !

(Enfin, c'est à voir…)

"C'est pas vrai ! Il doit le faire exprès, il a bien vu que je n'étais pas indifférent à son charme ; et il s'amuse à sortir de la salle de bain trempé, tout dégoulinant de flotte, et…oh My God ! en boxer ! Là je craque !Comment il veut que je me contrôle ! Shit ! Je me contrôle plus !"

L'américain partit en courant sous les yeux ébahis du japonais qui ne chercha même pas à comprendre l'étrange réaction de ce Baka-natté. Il retourna à son laptop et se reperdit dans son travail. Duo arriva dans la cuisine et se jeta sur le placard de bouffe…vide ! "C'est pas vrai, mais pourquoi tant de haine ! Y a plus de nutella © !"

Quatre arriva à son tour :

« Ca ne va pas Duo ?

- Qui a fini le pot de nutella ?

- Euh…c'est toi, hier soir.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! »

Quatre abandonna et se dirigea vers la théière. Duo préférant le café préféra s'enfuir encore une fois avant de devoir affronter les yeux larmoyants de l'arabe le suppliant de lui tenir compagnie. Il passa devant le salon et, apercevant Wufei en train de lire, il ne s'arrêta même pas. Il sortit et retrouva Deathscythe 500 m plus loin en plein milieu du bois entourant leur dernière planque. La prochaine mission des 5 pilotes n'avaient pas lieu avant une bonne semaine alors les réparations de Deathscythe pouvaient attendre. Il n'était pas là pour bosser, il essayait juste de se calmer et c'était là le meilleur endroit pour ça. Le cockpit de son armure était le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Depuis toujours, ils avaient tué ensemble, Duo considérait que Deathscythe avait une âme et lui seul connaissait tous ses secrets. Assis dans son cockpit, il se mit à parler à l'armure.

« Mon beau Deathscythe, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je rêve ou est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux d'Heero ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Avec Réléna qui lui court après je sais bien qu'il n'est pas…homosexuel, jamais il ne voudra de moi ! »

En colère contre lui-même, il repartit quelques heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, en direction de la planque. Arrivé dans le hall, il croisa Heero (habillé cette fois) et renonça à aller manger. Il monta directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit.

"Je ne le comprendrait jamais, il est si compliqué. Il y a des jours où personne ne pourrait lui arracher sa bonne humeur et d'autres où il refuse toute approche humaine. Pourtant il est si…si…je ne sais même pas comment le qualifier ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et avec ça y a l'autre espèce de bonbon rose qui vient de me tenir la grappe au téléphone, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-là ! "

Heero passa la porte de la chambre et vit Duo recroquevillé sur son lit. Il tremblait. Heero saisit sa couverture et l'étala sur l'américain qui cessa de trembler. Heero commença à se déshabiller mais entendit des sanglots et se retourna vers son coéquipier. Il pleurait. Sûrement encore un de ces cauchemars. Duo avait connu la Maxwell's Church Tragedy et avait vu mourir ceux qui l'avaient recueilli et aimé dans ses bras, sans pouvoir mourir avec eux. Heero s'approcha de lui et se pencha sur son visage. Il hésita un instant et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de l'américain. Duo se réveilla en sursaut. "C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Kuso ! Il s'est réveillé !"

« Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Euh…

- Euh…quoi ? J'ai pas rêvé, tu viens bien de…de m'embrasser…

- Gômen ne.

- Non, ça me suffit pas un simple 'Gômen ne'

- Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Que tu ressens la même chose que moi, mais ça je n'en ai même pas l'espoir. »

Pour toute réponse, le japonais l'embrassa à nouveau. L' américain se laissa faire et entrouvrit les lèvres lorsque la langue d'Heero invita la sienne pour une danse langoureuse. Heero se glissa dans le lit de natté qui le pris dans ses bras. Les deux pilotes se caressèrent mutuellement pendant un bon quart d'heure, en se retenant de ne pas aller plus loin pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Mais corps contre corps, Duo ne put bientôt plus se retenir d'aller plus loin et Heero le comprit vite. Saisissant la main baladeuse de l'américain, il en lécha les doigts avidement pour lui signaler que lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre.

Duo ne se priva pas pour en profiter, de peur que, puisque c'était la nuit, cela ne fut qu'un rêve. Il introduisit ses doigts dans l'intimité du pilote de Wing qui gémit de plaisir et finit par grogner de douleur lorsque son amant retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son membre gonflé de désir. Le natté commença un va et vient régulier tout en embrassant la nuque de son amant dont il venait de saisir la virilité toute aussi excitée que la sienne. Duo accorda les mouvements de ses mains sur ceux de son bassin. Soufflant et gémissant de concert, ils n'osaient croire à leur bonheur.

Quelques instants après, Duo et Heero se libérèrent dans un même gémissement de plaisir intense et attendu secrètement depuis toujours. Après quelques doux baisers, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Duo se réveilla vers 9H le lendemain matin. Il était seul et se persuada qu'il avait rêvé. Il s'habilla et descendit. Heero était sur son laptop qu'il avait posé en guise de bol sur la table de la cuisine. En effet, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei avaient tous leur bol de café ou de thé devant eux et Heero semblait se nourrir uniquement de 1 et de 0. Duo se dirigea vers le placard à l'autre bout de la pièce en regardant discrètement le japonais du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci ne décrocha pas le regard de son écran. Duo, la tête dans le placard à la recherche d'une cochonnerie sucrée à grignoter, sursauta en sentant une présence derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, il sentit une main ferme sur sa hanche. Heero se colla à lui et posa son menton sur l'épaule de l'américain.

« Aishiteru.

- Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ?

- Iie »

Duo se retourna brusquement et l'embrassa. Aucun des pilotes présents ne fut surpris par le couple qui s'était formé.

OWARI ?

Félicitations à la bêta-lectrice et correctrice de cette fic, c'est à dire, moi, Kanna-Kun ! C'est même moi que je l'ai tapée sur l'ordi…

Elle me plait bien cette fic, et comme c'est moi qui ai retapé tout, ben (normalement) y a pas une faute ! Mais soyez indulgents, pour la pov' Sano, c'est sa première fic !

Pour le titre, eh ben c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est pour ça qu'il est minable d'ailleurs, mais bon, j'avais pas d'idée…

Mirchi à mon pitit frère adorée (c'est à dire ma bêta-lectrice !) pour son aide et puis bah, il faut l'écouter (pas trop non plus !) et être crécré indulgents avec moi ! - C'est dur d'écrire des fics ! TT

Euh, ze veux bien des pitites reviews aussi, pliz. Merchi d'avance.


End file.
